Wordgirl and them injured
by Travis 2017
Summary: Becky and her friends gets injured from a car crash. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl and them injured

* * *

Becky and T. J. with Violet and Scoops are with thier babysitters Mark and Tanya in a car heading to the mall. A Drunk man left the bar got in his car started up and left. Soon he will hit that van that Becky and her friends in it with the babysitters.

"Thanks for taking us to the mall," said Becky, "What color should i paint my nails in it?"

"Anytime time Becky, said Tanya, "And i say red polish for your nails."

"I wont have my nails polished," said TJ, "I am a boy after all."

"Same here," said Scoops, "How about you Mark?"

"Same here as well," said Mark, "So we will head to the sporting good store in the mall."

Just then the drunk driver hit their van. Killing Mark, paralizing Tanya and breaking the bones of the children along with sprains, cuts, and scapes. They are in lots of pain. The ambulance's took them to the hospital a few miles away.

"Becky your left arm is broken," said the doctor, "Same as your left leg and spained your right knee. And i cleaned out your cuts and scapes and will give you a tetnis shot now."

"I am in lots of pain from it," said Becky, "How are my friends and babysitters?"

"Same type for both boys and that blond girl," said the doctor, "Mark died and Tanya is paralized from the waist down. She will never walk again unless stem cells become more avalible to use."

"To bad she wont walk again," said Becky, "And Mark being dead is sad."

"It sure is sad," said the doctor, "You will share your hospital room as your brother."

We see Scoops laying in bed watching TV. Just then the nurse came in with some medical stuff. He has no idea that it is a catheter and will be put in his pee hole and being a boy it is in his penis. It will be exposed to that nurse to see.

"What is that stuff for?" said Scoops, "That medical equipment?

"It is a catheter," said the nurse, "Seeing your left leg is broke and your right knee is sprained so i put this in you."

"Is that why my privates are exposed now?" said Scoops, "So you can put it in me?"

"Yes that is why," said the nurse, "It wont hurt but it will feel wierd though."

"Okay let's get it over with," said Scoops, "My favorite TV show comes on soon."

She put it in him and covered up his male organs with that hospital gown. See what happens next chapter.


	2. Catheters

Wordgirl and them injured

* * *

T.J. is watching TV when the nurse came in. She has catheter stuff for T.J. and Becky. She is starting with Becky. They have no idea they will get catheters in them yet. The nurse is talking what she will do. And their privates will be exposed.

"Because of a broken leg and a spung knee," said the nurse, "We need to put catheter in you two. So i need toleft upyour gowns so that means i will see your genitals."

"I am ready for mine," said Becky, "Let's just get over with it."

"I Do you first," said the nurse, "Then T.J. after i do you."

"Be careful when doing it to T.J., "He has a penis."

"That i do," said T.J., "Because i am a boy."

She did Becky's first. Then did the same to T.J. as well. She see's he is circumcised. Which makes putting the catheter in him easier. Because no foreskin to pull back is the reason. So she put it in him. Then pulled his hospital gown back down. She then left the room to put a catheter in Violet. Becky and T.J. are talking about the catheters in them.

"That was embarrsing," said T.J., "She saw and touched my genitals."

"That is because your male," said Becky, "Girl's pee hole isn't the same hole as my female organs."

"I hate it," said T.J., "The catheter that is in me."

"I also hate it," said Becky, "We will have them in a few weeks."

"I hope we go home before then," said T.J., "Instead of being in a hospital bed here for a few weeks."

There parents came in to visit them two. They see catheters in them. They know what they are and why they are used on them. The can go home in only a few days. But still needs to use catheters even at home and needs assisted baths.

"You kids can go home in a few days," said , "Still need toput catheters in you kids. I will put them in you two. I learned how to put them in. And bathe you kids."

"Just be genital with mine," said T.J., "Because i have a penis."

"I saw it before many times," said Mrs. Botsford, "And i wiped and cleaned it many times as well."

"As long as we are home i will be happy," said Becky, "I hate being in here."

"You two are healing i bet," said Mr. Bosford, "We need to be going home now."

Violet also hates catheters. She will have a nurse insert them and bathe her. See what happens next chapter.


	3. Home and baths

Wordgirl and them injured

* * *

The kids are now home. T.J. will sit to pee until his bones and such heal. Even though their cuts and scapes are fully healed they left scars. They will have them for the rest of their lives. They think the scars look cool. And will show them off.

"Mom i feel like a girl sitting to pee," said T.J., "I prefer standing to pee holding my penis."

"Until you heal you must sit to pee," said Mrs. Botsford, "You're young you will heal fast."

"Who is that woman mom?" said T.J., "Because dad let her in."

"That is the nurse," said Mrs. Botsford, "She will give you kids baths starting with you."

"And it is now," said the nurse, "I will strip you naked and bathe you."

T.J. was stripped naked. He is embarrsed because his butt and genitals are exposed to her. She seen naked boys before so she is use to it. So she helped him get in the tub. She put his rubber duck so he can play with it with his right hand.

"This rubber duck is cool," said T.J., "I will love playing with it."

"It is yours to keep," said the nurse, "I have many of them so enjoy it."

"How do these scars look?" said T.J., "I just want to know."

"They look cool," said the nurse, "That is the truth."

"That is all i wanted to know," said T.J., "This will be a great bath."

After 10 minutes in the bath she then washed him. She was careful with his genitals. He doesn't mind it because she has gental hands. She dried him off and put his pajamas even though footie on him. It is wordgirl pajamas.

"Tell your sister it is her turn," said the nurse, "Then rest until bed time."

"I sure will," said T.J., "Becky it is your turn."

"Okay i am coming," said Becky, "Here i am nurse."

"Now that he is gone," said the nurse, "Now lets strip you naked and bathe you."

"Okay strip me naked," said Becky, "Good i am naked and in the bath."

After she played she washed, dried,and dressed her in her pajamas. Soon the kids can return to school. They are healing well. Broken bones comes back stronger. See what happens next chapter.


	4. The Smith sisters

Wordgirl and them injured

* * *

The next day T.J. is in the bath then Ursula Smith walked in saw his penis. He now has an erection. That caused him to blush. So she has to help wash him. So she will wash his upper body as the nurse does his lower body.

"Ursula don't forget to wash my armpits," said T.J., "It is hairless because i am just a kid."

"I will wash your armpits," said Ursula, "The nurse will get your lower body."

"Nurse be genital with my genitals," said T.J., "Or i will get another erect penis."

"I will be gental with that," said the nurse, "I wash more males than females."

"That is good," said T.J., "I love to take baths."

While they are bathing him Barbara is talking with Becky. And Bridget is helping Mr. and Mrs. Botsford is watching TV with Bridget. Becky will soon take her bath. But until then she is talking with her friend Barbara because Violet is at home.

"Becky how bad did that hurt?" said Barbara, "Because of that car crash?"

"It hurt bad," said Becky, "They had to set our bones."

"Looks like your healing good," said Barbara, "Same as your brother."

"Yes we are," said Becky, "My sprain is already healed. Same thing as T.J. and Violet."

"That is good news," said Ursula, "Now all that needs healed is the bones."

Now we see the Botsfords and Bridget talking. They are talking about T.J. and Becky. That they are healing fully. That they will have scars for the rest of their lives. And about the car crash that caused them injuries to them kids.

"Yes it was a bad accident they was in," said Mrs. Botsford, "Injured them two plus Violet and that babysitter killing the other babysitter."

"That is sad," said Bridget, "That woman will never walk again. And really sad that man died."

"Yes it is," said , "Our kids will fully heal but they will have scars for life."

"That is true," said Bridget, "They are cool looking scars."

"Yes they are," said Mr. Botsford, "And our kids are healing fast."

T.J. is now clean and it is now Becky's turn for her bath. She was stripped naked. Her vagina is hairless. She got nice and clean. They are in their pajamas. The nurse then left. See what happens next chapter.


	5. Healing fast

Wordgirl and them injured

* * *

Becky is in the bathroom looking at her scars in the mirror. T.J. is also looking at his. The nurse came in and Becky stepped out. She stripped T.J. naked. His Penis and scrotum is showing. She can tell he has balls in it. He got in the bath.

"You are healing well," said the nurse, "You have a nice body. Your genitals complete it."

"I sure am i feel a bit better," said T.J., "And yes i have a nice body."

"Soon you can take baths or showers alone," said the nurse, "After your bones heal."

"I go in for an x ray tomorrow," said T.J., "To see how the healing is really going. Same as Becky."

"That is good," said the nurse, "I am sure your healing well."

She washed him, dried him, and dressed him in his pajamas. It was Becky's turn now. She stripped her naked and helped her get in the bath. Becky is healing fast. Do to her being an alien from planet Lexicon. But they think she is from earth.

"You are healing fast," said the nurse, "That means you are perfectly healthy."

"I take good care of myself," said Becky, "That must be the reason why."

"Makes sense to me," said the nurse, "That must be the reason why."

"I go into the hospital for an x ray tomorrow after school," said Becky, "Same as T.J. and Violet as well."

"That is good," said the nurse, "TJ. said you and him is. I see Violet goes as well."

Becky got cleaned, dried and dressed in her pajamas. Them two will go to bed soon. Next day they are walking to school. They go for an x ray after school. They are talking now. About their broken bones and the nurse as well.

"So yeah that nurse is a good woman," said Violet, "I am just embarrsed being naked in front of her because my vagina shows. How about you two?"

"I sure am," said T.J., "She sometimes talks about my penis."

"I saw bigger," said Becky, "And i saw smaller your's is avarage."

"That is true," said T.J., "Can't wait until i heal fully."

"We are healing well," said Becky, "I can feel it."

They went to school. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Becky and TJ healed

Wordgirl and them injured

* * *

Becky is now fully healed from her injuries. T.J. will be fully healed in two days. So he will get one last assited bath. He will be glad to take baths or showers alone. Because he is male he has male genitals. Which he had his entire life. As in a penis, scrotum, testicles,and prostate gland. As in a full set of male organs minus foreskin because he is circumcised.

"This just might be your last assisted bath," said the nurse, "Because you will be healed fully soon."

"That is good," said T.J., "I prefer taking baths or showers alone anyway."

"You soon can take them alone again," said the nurse, "Ursula you can wash his upper body and i get his lower body which includes his penis and between his toes."

"I can wash him to his head to his belly," said Ursula, "If i got his lower body he will get an erection."

"That is why she will wash it," said T.J., "So i wont get an erection."

They washed him from his head to his toes. The nurse dried him off and dress him in clean underwear and put his footie pajamas on him as Ursula zipped it up. Becky then went in with no one there and took her shower and dried and such.

"Becky you sure healed fast," said the nurse, "And taking a shower alone."

"She is a healthy girl," said Mrs. Botsford, "She takes good care of herself."

"I am adopted by them," said Becky, "Never knew my real parents."

"So from a foster home or what?," said the nurse, "Just want to know."

"We found her abandoned in the woods," said Mrs. Botsford, "And the monkey named Bob and we named her Becky."

The real reason she healed fast because she is a super human from planet Lexicon. The nurse and them have no idea she is wordgirl. Scoops, Violet, and Bampy are the only ones that knows that she is wordgirl and from planet Lexicon.

"Mom i am going to bed now," said Becky, "Because i am tired and school tomorrow."

"Good night dear," said Mr. Botsford, "Soon T.J. will be fully healed."

"I think he is fully healed," said Becky, "He can walk now."

"We will have his cast removed then," said Mrs. Botsford, "I also think he is fully healed."

"Then it was my last assisted bath," said T.J, "Soon i will take showers alone."

The next day T.J. got his cast off and getting psyical therpy to build muscles in his leg and arm. See what happens next.


	7. Bridget hangs with TJ

Wordgirl and them injured

* * *

T.J. now healed is taking a bath alone. But Bridget will go in there. She will wash him. She seen naked boys before. She came to the bathroom door and went inside of it. She sees T.J. having his bath. And he now sees her and he smiled.

"Hi there T.J.," said Bridget, "And what do you have there?"

"That is my Penis," said T.J., "All boys have them."

"That is correct," said Bridget, "Just wanted you to say that word."

"Penis isn't a bad word," said T.J., "It is a body part. Which just happens to be an organ."

"I will wash you," said Bridget, "I will let you wash that organ."

He let her wash him. He wanted it alone which he will have tomorrow. She washed his upper body and let him wash his lower body were his genitals and toes is at. She gently dried him off and changed himin clean underwear and pajamas.

"As you can tell these are footie pajamas," said T.J., "Wordgirl footie pajamas in fact."

"I love footie pajamas," said Bridget, "I have a few pairs of them at home."

"Is it my turn yet?" said Becky, "So i can take my shower?"

It is all yours," said Bridget, "Let's put you to bed. I will read to you tonight."

"Sounds good to me," said T.J., "I have books you can read me."

Becky went in the bathroom stripped naked. And looked at herself in the mirror. And smiled when she sees her hairless vagina. And felt her front which is nice and smooth. She then got in the shower. Bridget is reading to T.J. a book of his.

"That is a good story," said T.J., "About that superhero."

"Yep wordgirl is her," said Bridget, "She is my favorite super heroine as well."

"I am the leader of her fan club," said T.J., "We can use more members."

"Ursula might join it," said Bridget, "And maybe even my other sister Barbara."

"We can ask them if they will," said T.J., "If they say yes they can be members of it."

Them two said yes to that. T.J. is now going to sleep. The Smith sisters then went home. Becky put lotion and babyoil on her front to make it smoother than it was before her shower. See what happens next chapter.


	8. Wordgirl and last chapter

Wordgirl and them injured

* * *

Ursula is now girlfriend to T.J. Botsford. She will wash him in the bath. She will wash him good. And he will let her wash his penis and scortum. But not enough for him to get an erection. He and her went in and he got fully naked.

"Yes i will let you wash me," said T.J., "That includes my male genitals."

"Good now please get in," said Ursula, "Is the water nice and hot?"

"It is perfect," said T.J., "Nice and hot but not to hot."

"It sure is," said Ursula, "Here is your rubber duck."

"Thank you Ursula," said T.J., "I love his thing."

She watched him playing with his rubber duck. He also has cars and a shark. The rubber duck is the hero. To save the cars from the shark. He is having fun. She saw he is happy. He is back to himself. The one who is happy and carefree.

"I see your having fun," said Ursula, "Are you having fun?"

"I sure am," said T.J., "I hope wordgirl comes to visit after my bath when i am in my footie pajamas."

"I hope she does," said Ursula, "I am a wordgirl fan myself."

"That's right," said T.J., "You are a new member of it."

"That is true," said Ursula, "It is time to wash your body."

Becky who really is wordgirl heard them so she went outsidesaid word up as she pressed a hand to her chest. She came in the house. T.J. and Ursula see's Wordgirl. The only three who knows she is wordgirl is Bampy, Scoops, and Violet.

"Wordgirl is here," said T.J., "I recovered from my injuries."

"I heard you did," said wordgirl, "I know your sister Becky pretty well."

"That is cool," said T,J., "What do you think Ursula?"

"I also think so," said Ursula, "Your family is good."

"That they are," said T.J., "I love my family."

This is the last chapter of this story. The end.


End file.
